It gets crazy up in here
by Nimblefoot13
Summary: Basically me writing down notes and tiny tiny one shots into my IPhone notes. If you review than don't flame. This is barely edited and unrefined brain material. Be kind, because it get all sorts of crazy up in here. Updated whenever.


Doctor-Talia/Hetalia

(Chibitalia)  
"Here, Italy, have a jellybaby!" The Doctor amiled warmly at the little country.

"No! This sounds-ah terrible! I don't want-ah the baby jellies! Holy Romeeeeeeeeee!" he fled in a spaz attack of terror.

"But it's good!"

"Italy, want some fish fingers and custard?" The Doctor offered to the now grown up nation.

"AAH! GERMANY! THIS FOOD IS EVEN MORE-AH TERRIBLE THAN ENGLAND'S FOOD!"

"Vat? Vat are you talking about?"

"Football" Alfred said explanatorily, gesturing to the T.V.

"No, love. *This* is football" Arthur flipped the channel to the sport he was talking about, "that was American Rugby. More commonly known as 'Hand Egg'"

The couple watched the tv people kick around the ball.

"Hold on a minute... Is that Gilbert?!"

"As goalie?!"  
A tiny voice came forth from the TV, "I am awesome!"

"You suck!" Alfred smirked playfully at his fellow nation.

"Occasionally" was the even reply, accompanied with a sip of tea. The room went deadly quiet.

"Did... England just make a dirty joke? About sucking...?"

"Ohohohon~"

"Francis, mon chere, be quiet."

"But Mathieu!"

AU ((yeah, I know right)) with Arthur as the Doctor and Alfred as Capt. jack. ((Or vice versa... Who's a better Doctor? :/ ))

"Artie, let's go to a burger place." The ticked off Time Lord quirked an eyebrow at the American.

"What?" He shrugged at the Doctor's expression.

"Ok.." He sighed, giving up. Then he smiled. "When would you like to go, love?"

"Uh... Now?" Moment ruined. Arthur facepalmed. "I mean when in time would you like to purchase a hamburger?"

"OOH. Uhm. How about in the future when the perfect burger has been achieved?" Alfred suggested. Arthur grinned and spun a knob haphazardly.

"The future it is!"

DOCTOR!ALFRED ETC:  
"Let's go to a burger place" Alfred declares. Arthur just stared at the burger loving alien.

"Again?"

"Aww, Artie, why not?" He whined, flinging his arm around him. Arthur growled, "Don't call me that" he flushed but did not remove Alfred's arm from him.

"C'mon, this place is really the best!"

"You said that about the last two!" Arthur pouted slightly, "when you asked me if I wanted to travel with you I didn't think we would only go to burger places."

Alfred grasped his shoulders. "Dude. Where do you want to go. _When_ do you want to go? We have all the time in the world!"

"Very well. Fancy a look at some Renaissance art?" He smiled and Alfred led him by the hand to the console.

"Babe, I don't care as long as I'm with you." He said, pulling down a lever and crashing their lips together as the TARDIS shuddered with life beneath them.

***********  
"He is real!" Arthur insisted to the laughing nations. "He's not imaginary! None of my friends are!" The countries continued to laugh at him. Tears gathered in his eyes.

"He's right." A voice spoke up, silencing the others. Alfred took Arthur's hand. "The Doctor is real."

"I agree with Amerique. He is as real as me and Mathieu." France stepped forward with a determined Canada. An uneasy chatter broke out between the douche-baggy nations that didn't believe in the Doctor.

"One day..." Arthur whispered "we'll prove it."

Buffy!America/ Spike!England

Buffy- Alfred  
Angel- Prussia  
Spike- Arthur  
Xander- Italy  
Willow- Canada  
Ania- Germany  
Tara- France  
Giles- Japan

Alfred was chosen to be a slayer at a young age, but he didn't care. The first time he was out there fighting, he felt as though had found his place. He was totally the hero after all! Saving the world from vampires!

His partners are his best friend Mathew and... Well no one's sure why Feliciano sticks around with them, but he doesn't do shit. Right now he was heroically dealing with Arthur Kirkland, the handsome British vampire. And by dealing with, Alfred meant making out with, because they are such a power couple. Anyway, sucking face would assert his dominance as Slayer and- ouch his back just hit the wall pretty hard right there. Suddenly, the door flew open and the two sprang apart.

"Hey guys, whassup? Anyway, I was wondering if you knew where Ludwig went!" Feli burbled at them, his cat Pookie in hand. Alfred wiped the spit from his chin.

"Hey, what were you guys doing?"

Arthur turned to the Italian, "He's at the Magic Shop with Francis, Mathew, and Kiku." Ludwig is an ex demon and apparently Feliciano really digs that. Mathew and Francis are the gayest gay couple in the history of gay couples, and most of that is usually because of Francis. Oh yeah, did I mention they do magic, too?

Arthur thinks he's going as Captain America, but Alfred shows up at the costume party as the tenth Doctor, complete with 3-D glasses.

Marshall Lee!Alfred and Prince Gumball!Arthur... Eh.

Band AU with Bassoon!Arthur and Oboe!Alfred

The Boston Tea Party

Alfred: *knocks tea out of Arthur's hands* hehe, 'MURICA.

Arthur: WTF -_- git. Sod off.

TA-DAAAAA

With you till the end

"Arthur, how can you not see them? It's staring you right in the face." Alfred gently took his boyfriend's shaking arms in his hands. Arthur looked down in horror.

"No..." He finally saw them. The little lines, some fresh, others healing slightly, all recent. "No... I-I was clean. I was clean. For 7 months. Why..." He looked up at Alfred with tears running down his cheeks. In his mind he saw hatred and disgusted twisted into a horrid shape on his lover's face, but when he blinked the vision cleared and all he saw was the care and concern etching deep lines across his features.

"7 months down the drain... I'm sorry love."

"It's okay Artie. We can start over. No matter how long it takes, I'll be with you through it all."

(I know... Its FrUkUs... I could seriously get used to this...)

France reached over and pecked America and England on the cheek and winked as both flushed. Because even though America was the loud one and England was the polite one, France would always be the romantic one.

***********  
BEST ONE YET: Young Justice AU ships being:

WallArt: USUK. Works because A) both Alfred and Wally eat like no other B) Artemis is "affectionately" called Arty/Artie which she/he hates.

((Can loosely be applied to Magic Bird but I don't think so. Only cause of Magic ))

SuperMartian: GerIta. Works because A) grumpy buff guys and B) cute catchphrases like "Hello, pasta!" Or simply "pasta~" and really, Italians are kind of other worldly beings.

I want Franada. Or Spamano. I need a MagicBird ship of some kind... Hmm... Oh yeah and Aqualad too. Just because I forgot about him doesn't make him Canada (where's my Franada?) it just makes him stupid. Hey, maybe Russia! He's imposing... And slightly magical. And awkward.

MagicBird: so maybe I can improvise some characters. Here's:  
Canada as Robin- a bit soft spoken but still a genius. I can make him more Trollollo. Angsty and stuff, as usual. Glasses too. Related to US/ wally. Very Doable.

France as Robin- I'm thinking of that scene where he's all like "hi I'm Robin," to Z and then kidnaps her! Ohohohon! Although... It was her idea-ish. Playboy rich kid.. Just more subtle. I can see it. But can I really see France... As Robin? Creepy...

Canada as Z- Fits the France!Robin perfectly. Still, Canada's outgoing trait would have to be played up, the only good part is the connection to Iggy. Cause ya know. Arty and Z do shit and stuff.

France as Z- France has to enjoy magical sparkles right? And maybe Mattie's out-going because he's with his friends and was totally under Francis' spell. Pun intended. Plus her outfit~! Plus that leaves Canada as Robin by default and since Wally and Rob are close in the show and Canadia and Murica are bros, they have to be close, right?

And the winner is... Canada!Robin and France!Zatanna!

I GOT IT. AQUALAD IS JAPAN.

Team=

Speedster: America  
Archer: Britain  
Magic-er: France  
Troller I mean lil' batman: Canada  
Supey: Germany  
Martian: Italy  
The unshippable one(Aqualad):Japan

Others:

Greece can be Garth cause we all know he doesn't do shit. There. Ship. GiriPan

Speed- I'm sorry, Red Arrow can be Prussia cause they're both assholes.

Lol Black Canary is Romano and Green Arrow is Spain lololol.

(Italy's song to The HRE and/ or Germany)

Holy Rome, I think he may be Germany  
Maybe that's why I care for him so deeply

But I'm afraid to ask  
About our past  
And push broom he never gave back to me

Holy Rome, are you Germany?  
And when… will you ever come back to me?

*in little chibi-Romano voice*  
Spain and Romano, Sitting in a tree  
G  
first comes love, then come marriage, then comes Tomato.

(XD wat)

(Spamano, princess bride style)

"Romano, could you get that book for me, por favor?"

"As you wish"..."bastardo


End file.
